Hanya Settingan (?)
by RiverBloody-13
Summary: Sakura anak dari actress terkenal, begitupula Kakashi anak dari actor terkenal, mereka bertemu di saat kedua orangtua mereka menikah. Membuat sakura ill feel memiliki kakak seperti Kakashi yang culun habis...dan gak ketulungan, apa yg akan terjadi setelah itu? -Bad Summary- Rated: M to Lemon/Lime/18plus/D.L.L/ Pair: KakaSaku, InoSai, NaruHina... DISCONTINUE-utk beberapa waktu-
1. First Meet

• **Hanya Settingan (?) •**

.

.

 **Disclaimer to: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **Pairing: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)**

 **Cast: Sakumo, Tsunade, Ino, D.L.L**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M (for Lemon and Lime and another)**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, all of them :v**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

•

 **Auth River pan udah bilang, ni Fic NOT TO 18- (Under 18), TAPI BUAT 18+ (plus+) kalo masih nekat, semua ditanggung masing2 bukan sama Auth River**

 **#evilgrin**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bagaimana rasanya jika ibumu adalah seorang actrees terkenal? dan banyak dipuja para lelaki tampan. Lalu, menikah kembali dengan seorang actor yang berstatus duda beranak 1, tetapi anaknya itu akan menjadi kakakmu. Ya, kakak laki-laki dengan tampilan non kekinian? Alias culunnya minta ampun, memakai kacamata tebal (pantat botol), rambut yang di tata sebelah kiri dan klimis, gigi yang di pasang behel atas bawah. Ieuhhhh... rasanya bikin illfeel dan aku tak akan mengakui dia sebagai kakakku! Selamanya! Walaupun dia adalah kakak tiri atau kakak kandung, hell no! Karena gue adalah cewek yang serba perfect! Hear it.**_

 _ **\- Sakura Haruno -**_

 **» Hanya Settingan (?) «**

 _ **Ayahku seorang actor dia akan menikah lagi dengan sesama actrees, yang aku pikir cantik juga sih untuk ukuran sebagai istri baru ayah. Lalu, aku melihat calon ayahku ini adalah seorang janda beranak satu. Dan anaknya ini cantik sih, rambutnya unik. Tapi, kenapa gayanya sombong sekali dan sok banget sih? Sampai ia pun tak mau ku sapa? Belum tau ya, kalau aku ini pemuda yang banyak dikejar-kejar banyak wanita maupun gadis muda atas ketampanan dari turunan ayahku. Dia tak bisa melihat diriku yang sebenarnya? Ya, biarkan saja aku tak memperdulikannya jika dia tak menganggapku. Ya sudah, aku juga biasa saja terhadap dirinya. Lihat saja suatu saat kau akan bertekuk lutut dan mengakui diriku adalah kakakmu. Hmmm...**_

 _ **\- Kakashi Hatake -**_

 **» Hanya Settingan (?) «**

Pagi ini seperti biasa terlihat seorang gadis berambut semi baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya yang masih terlihat tertutup itu di kuceknya perlahan, sedikit ia menguapkan rasa kantuknya yang berat itu rasa kantuk yang disebabkan semalam dirinya habis berpesta di salah satu pub terkenal di Konoha bersama teman-temannya. Gadis itu berjalan juntai, ia harus segera bangun pagi ini karena untuk berangkat kuliah, dan mengikuti kuliah pagi di jurusan kedokteran. Jika, sampai ia terlambat maka tak segan-segan sanksi yang berat akan di jatuhkan kepadanya.

"Hoahhhmmm... Pagi yang menyebalkan, hoahmm..." dengusnya sambil berjalan membawa handuk dan menuju kamar mandi. Ia segera membuka kran yang mengeluarkan air hangat untuk mengisi penuh bathup, setelah penuh ia masukan cairan aroma terapi berbau strawberry kesukaannya. Segera saja dirinya berendam dan menyabuni tubuhnya yang putih mulus itu tak lupa ia memberikan shampoo berbau cherry di rambutnya.

"Setidaknya aku masih sempat berendam air hangat." Gumamnya dengan tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai ia berendam dan mandi, gadis yang bernama Sakura itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit seluruh tubuhnya yang sexy. Ia pun langsung memilah baju-baju untuk hari ini ia pakai.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku akan memakai ini saja, yup." Ucapnya genit, Sakura langsung memakai baju pilihannya, kaos berwarna pink dengan bahu sedikit terbuka lebar menampakkan selangkang bahu yang putih mulus, lalu tak lupa ia memakai celana denim 3/4 berwarna biru pucat. Sakura juga mengucir kuda rambutnya, memperlihatkan jenjang lehernya setelah selesai ia memberikan make up natural di wajahnya juga lipgloss warna pink. Tak butuh waktu lama ia selesai berdandan, Sakura langsung keluar dari kamar dengan tas selempangnya yang berwarna pink, ia langsung menuruni anak tangga dan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Morning Mom..." Sapa Sakura kepada ibunya.

"Morning sayang...cantik sekali pagi ini, tumben pagi sekali?" tanya Tsunade.

"Iya ada kuliah pagi hari ini, jadi Sakura harus segera bangun dan sarapan setelah itu berangkat." Jawabnya dengan mengambil setangkup roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry.

"Begitu ya, baiklah. Oh ya Sakura sebenarnya semalam mommy mau bicara denganmu perihal uhmm..." Ucap Tsunade yang terdiam sejenak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sakura yang mendengarkan langsung melihat ibunya dan menatapnya sebentar.

"Perihal apa? Bicarakan saja mom." Ucap Sakura yang sudah melahap roti selai strawberrynya.

"Perihal...mommy akan menikah lagi. Menurutmu bagaimana?!" Ucap Tsunade santai.

"A-Ap-Ap-Apaa?! Me-me-menikah lagi? Uhukk...uhukkk" Ujarnya Sakura terkejut dan ia sedikit tersedak.

"Sakura...Sakura... Kau tidak apa-apakan? Minum dulu susumu." Ucap Tsunade pelan.

"Uhukkk...ehemm.. Gluk..glukk.. Ahhh..aku tidak apa-apa. apa mommy serius? Mau menikah, tapi dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja mommy serius, Sakura. Mommy akan menikah dengan Sakumo Hatake. Kau tahu kan dia?" ujar dan tanya Tsunade

"Ohhhhh... Sakumo Hatake uhmmmm APA?! Dengan paman Sakumo? Mom you're not kidding okay?" ucap Sakura

"Gak... Mommy gak bercanda sayang, mommy serius. Kalo kamu setuju, maka pernikahan mommy akan berlangsung dua minggu lagi. Semalam, paman Sakumo sudah melamar mommy sayang." ujar Tsunade bahagia

"Hahhhh? Mommy sudah dilamar? Semalam? Oh God, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi malam." ucap Sakura yang sudah menghabiskan roti dan susunya.

"Kamu kan baru pulang jam 2 pagi, Sakura. Sedangkan Mommy sudah malas, makanya mommy mengatakannya pagi ini. Jadi, kau setuju kan?" ucap dan tanya Tsunade kembali.

"Ya...iyaa iyaaa...terserah mommmy saja, asal tak merepotkan ku. Ahhh...sudah aku mau berangkat, Jaaa~" ucap Sakura yang langsung berdiri, dan mencium pipi kiri dan kanan ibunya.

"Baiklah, oh iyaa..nanti jangan pulang malam-malam Sakura. Nanti kita akan malam bersama paman Sakumo juga anaknya." sahut Tsunade

"Iyaaa...aku mengerti, aku berangkat. Ittekimasu~" sahut Sakura yang keluar dari rumahnya dan menaiki mobil _**Mini Cooper**_ nya dan berangkat ke kampus.

"Itterasaiii~" jawab Tsunade dan ia bergegas ke dalam kamar untuk bersiap-siap ke Lokasi Shooting.

 **» Hanya Settingan (?) «**

Di lain tempat, pemuda berambut perak itu sudah berada di kampus, tampilannya yang terlihat culun dengan kacamata tebal melingkar di matanya, rambutnya yang dibuat klimis, tak lupa giginya yang memakai behel itu sedikit berjalan lemas karena tadi pagi di saat ia berada di rumah ayahnya sudah membuat sedikit keributan. Membuat dirinya mendesah perlahan, yang diakibatkan ayahnya sendiri.

 **~ Flashback on ~**

"Kakashi,bisa kesini sebentar?" Ucap Ayahnya yang sudah rapi dengan segala atributnya.

"Ya, ada apa Otou-san." Jawab Kakashi

"Ahhh...otou-san hanya ingin memberitahukan, kalo dua minggu lagi akan menikah." Jelasnya dengan tersenyum lima jari. Membuat Kakashi saat mendengarnya hanya menganga hebat tak percaya.

"Naniii? Menikah? Jangan bercanda Otou-san.. Hahaha, otou-san pasti sedang bergurau ya? Pasti sedang mengatakan perannya nanti akan menikah?" ucap Kakashi dengan tertawa lebar.

"Otou-san tidak bercanda dan ini kenyataan Kakashi Hatake! Dan ini bukan peran semata kau paham?" Ujar Sakumo yang telak membuat Kakashi hening

"Ohhh...bukan peran ya, bukan bercanda ya. Souka...hmmm Eeeeeee'eeeehhhhh~ " kejut Kakashi setelah tadi keheningan melandanya.

"Iya, dan dua minggu lagi otou-san akan menikah. Kau tahu otou-san akan menikah dengan siapa? dengan Tsunade actrees yang terkenal itu. Ya, walaupun otou-san terkenal juga. Hehehe...tak usah terkejut seperti itu Kakashi-kun" Kekeh Sakumo dan menepuk pundak anaknya.

"HAH? Dengan Tsunade Obaa-san. So-sou-souka ahahahaha...hanya itu aja kan, kalo begitu Kakashi berangkat Jaa~... Ittekimasu!" kekehnya yg aneh dan Kakashi berangkat dengan mobil _**Ferrari**_ nya yang berwarna merah.

"Itterasai Kakashi-kun!" Seru Sakumo.

 **~ End of Flashback ~**

"Hahhh... Mattaku~ otou-san memang menyebalkan, kenapa dia harus mengatakan secara mendadak dan tidak bilang kepadaku sebelumnya. Kebiasaan orangtua memang ya." gumam Kakashi yang berjalan di lorong kampus dengan lesu.

"Mooouuu~ mommy...mommy memang benar masa puber kedua itu ada, dan mommyku mengalaminya. Urghhh...ini menyebalkan! Tapi, ku dengar kalo paman Sakumo memiliki anak laki-laki? Kalo dia tampan, boleh juga aku bisa minta antar dia kapanpun, hihihi... kan paman Sakumo keren, pasti anaknya juga ganteng, gak rugi kalo punya daddy baru dan kakak baru yang keren." Kekeh Sakura. Disaat waktu yang bersamaan Kakashi dan Sakura tanpa sengaja bertabrakan di lorong kampus.

 _ **BRUKKKKKK...**_

Sakura dan Kakashi terjatuh akibat saling tabrakannya itu, membuat kacamata Kakashi sedikit miring. Ia langsung membenahi dirinya dan berdiri, Kakashi segera membantu Sakura yang bertabrakan dengan dirinya itu.

"Ittaaaiii~" keluh Sakura yang mengelus keningnya.

"Hey, kau tak apa nona? Ayo aku bantu." ucap Kakashi. Sakura langsung mendelik di saat ia mengetahui siapa yang menabrak dengan dirinya.

"Arghhh! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu Culun! Apa kau tak memakai matamu?! HAH! Sudah pakai kacamata tebal saja, masih tidak melihat diriku yang berkelas seperti ini? Kau tak tahu aku ini siapa? HAHHH!" kesal Sakura dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Go-gomen, aku tidak sengaja nona, ee~etto... Uhmm... Aku juga tak mengenalmu." Jawab Kakashi biasa.

"Dasar Cowok tak berlevel, sudah pakaian gak up to date! Culun, Norak? Ieuhhh...bikin gue _**illfeel**_ tau! Ahrggghh...ingat baik-baik ya?! nama gue Sakura Haruno anak dari actrees terkenal yang bernama Tsunade Haruno, dan kamu cowok culun gak tahu? asal lu tau gue ini cewek high class dan jangan deket-deket deh, jauh-jauh sana. Hurhhh... daripada gue buang-buang waktu urusin lu disini! mending gue cabut ke kelas." dengus Sakura ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Kakashi, sedangkan Kakashi masih termenung sebentar, ia masih tetap berdiri di sana. membiarkan Sakura pergi begitu saja.

"Hehhhhhh? Tsunade Haruno...eee~eetto ternyata dia yang akan menjadi calon adikku? Ahahahaha dunia ini sempit sekali, dan apa tadi? Dia mengataiku norak, culun dan gak up to date? Ohhhhh~ lihat saja nanti jika sudah tiba waktunya hehehe..." Kekeh Kakashi sedikit menyeringai ia pun akhirnya pergi juga meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Iyaaaa Auth- River hadir dengan Fic yg lain :v nyeahahahahag #tawalaknat tapi yg Red of the Triplets masih berjalan kok, tenang aja...hanya lagi diketik...huhh sebenarnya semalam udah banyak ketik, tapiiiiiii~ menyebalkan ketika auth- ngetik di tengah-tengah langsung BB Auth- nge-Blank! Arghhhh menyebalkan... KZL KZL KZL! Iya sudah semoga fic satu ini sangat menyenangkan :v buahahahagz... Baiklah, readers selamat membaca okay (9O3O)9 Yuuu-Huuuu! See youuuu readers.. Byeeee**

 **#kaburpakeskateboard**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kakashi: Auth- River Baka! Ck... Sakura-chan...ayo main grepe-grepe lagi...yukk**

 **Sakura: Kakashi mesum! Sana pergi jauh-jauh...kyaaaaa... Auth!**

 **Auth: berisik, udah selesai ini..buruan pengambilan take selanjutnya! #usir sakura dan kakashi#**

 **Sakura: iyaaa iyaaa -_- huhuhu readers jangan lupa mampir ya... Byeeee chuu~**

 **Kakashi: *ambil kiss-nya Sakura* #kaburrr**


	2. Dinner

• **Hanya Settingan (?) •**

.

.

 **Disclaimer to: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **Pairing: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)**

 **Cast: Sakumo, Tsunade, Ino, D.L.L**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M (for Lemon and Lime and another)**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, all of them :v**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

•

 **Auth River pan udah bilang, ni Fic NOT TO 18- (Under 18), TAPI BUAT 18+ (plus+) kalo masih nekat, semua ditanggung masing2 bukan sama Auth River**

 **#evilgrin**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat siang telah berdering, menandakan akhir mata kuliah jam ke-4 dan 5 telah berakhir. Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Konoha University berhamburan keluar untuk menuju kantin. nampak gadis bersurai musim semi itu membereskan buku-buku diktat kuliahnya, setelah membereskan ia pun bergegas keluar dari kelas Ibiki sensei menuju kantin kampus, perutnya pun sudah sedikit keroncongan, lalu terdengar suara yang familiar di telinga memanggil namanya.

"Sakuraaaa...tunggu!" Serunya. Sakura berhenti sejenak dari langkahnya, ia menoleh mendapati suara yang memanggil namanya tersebut dan melihat sahabatnya itu sudah memanggil namanya sambil berlari kecil.

"Ino pig... Kau sudah selesai mata kuliah Tata Rias-mu itu." Jawab dan tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja, untungnya tadi kelas Kurenai sensei. Hahhh...heh! Forehead kenapa kau tak mau menungguku? Padahal kelas kita bersebelahan." Dengus Ino dan dilanjuti langkah mereka menuju kantin kampus.

"Ahhhh...ku pikir kelas Tata Rias akan lama, jadi aku duluan saja, hehehe..." kekeh Sakura

"Hmmm... bilang saja kau tak mau menungguku. Dasar, Forehead." ketusnya kepada Sakura.

"Iyaaa...maaf...maaf deh, lain kali aku akan menunggumu Pig kalo kelasmu tak lama. Hehe" ujar Sakura diliputi oleh tawa kecilnya.

"Dasar, Forehead...tenang saja, kelasku gak akan lama kecuali kalo kelasku di ajarkan oleh Deidara sensei." jawab Ino

"Memang ada apa dengan deidara sensei?" tanya Sakura heran

"Ahhh~ kalo dia mengajarnya tanpa pikir waktu, belum tentu bisa istirahat jika tugas yang diberikan belum selesai. Kau tahu mengapa? Alasannya sepele." ucap Ino panjang lebar.

"Memang apa alasannya? Kenapa bisa selama itu hanya untuk sebuah tugas?" tanya Sakura dengan mengerutkan kedua alisnya, ia makin merasakan penasaran akibat Ino menjelaskan tentang sensei-nya yg satu ini.

"Kau tau? Alasanya dia kenapa tak membiarkan mahasiswa maupun mahasiswinya, tak bisa beristirahat sebelum tugas selesai? Ia mengatakan kalau 'Kalian harus selesaikan tugasnya, karena Seni yang tinggi itu sangat Indah, jika kalian bisa menciptakan sebuah karya seni yang indah lebih dari apa yang aku ciptakan, maka kalian adalah penerusku. Jika seni kalian di bawah rata-rata jangan harap bisa beristirahat sampai pergantian jam mata kuliah, atau jangan berharap mendapat nilai yang bagus dariku, maupun bisa lulus dari kelasku? Sekali lagi, karena aku menjunjung seni yang indah lebih dari apapun, sebuah keindahan yang tak bisa terukirkan nilainya dan sebuah seni ini haruslah hebat daripada diri kita sendiri yang membuatnya.' aneh dan sepelekan?" ujar Ino yang menirukan kata-kata Deidara sensei. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa sweatdrop' dan merasakan aneh di telinganya.

"Uhhh...untung aku tak masuk jurusan Tata Busana & Tata Rias sepertimu, Pig. Jika aku pun ikut masuk, ku gak bisa mengikuti hal semacam itu. Walau ku anak seorang actress sekalipun, aku hanya bisa menolak. Uhhh... It's not my way, Ino. Ahhh lebih baik kita makan saja." ajak Sakura menyudahi obrolannya

"Iya, aku tahu kau kan tak terlalu suka hal-hal seperti itu, hahaha...iya deh iyaa.. Ayo." balas Ino. Mereka berdua hanya bisa berjalan menuju kantin, itupun di saat mereka berjalan tak luput banyaknya laki-laki yang melihat juga menatap kagum mereka, seakan-akan memuja kedua sahabat tersebut. Memuja akan kecantikan keduanya yang benar-benar perfect diantara gadis-gadis biasa lainnya di kampus itu. Sakura dan Ino pun duduk di salah satu meja kantin sambil memesan makan siang mereka. Tak berapa lama mereka duduk dan menyantap, datanglah kedua sahabat mereka yang lain, tak kalah dari mereka. Gadis bersurai indigo dan yang satu bersurai cokelat tapi rambutnya berbentuk cepol dua.

"Sakura... Ino... Kalian berdua sudah lama disini?" tanya gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Hmm...baru 10 menit kok Hinata, tumben sekali rambutmu dikuncir?" jawab dan tanya Sakura balik.

"Uhmm...iya aku lagi ingin dikuncir aja." ujar Hinata dengan senyum manisnya

"Ingin atau ingin? jangan-jangan kau mau menggoda Naruto? padahal kalian kan udah berpacaran." sahut Ino terkikik geli

"Ino-chan, serius aku lagi ingin dikuncir. Soalnya terkadang aku sering kepanasan kalau terus-terusan di gerai. Bukan berarti aku ingin menggoda Naruto-kun." ucapnya.

"Iyaa..iyaa ku mengerti kok Hinata-chan, lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Neji, tenten? terus aku baru sadar kalian cuman berdua, Karin dimana?" tanya Ino ke Tenten.

"Itu, hahh...seperti biasanya saja, gak ada yang menarik. Karin dia hari ini ijin, dia gak bisa ikut makan siang." ungkap Tenten yang sudah menyeruput jus mix berrynya.

"Tentu saja biasa, coba kau rubah penampilanmu? Maksudku rambut cepolmu tu kau gerai, mungkin Neji akan tertarik." goda Ino

"memang Karin sakit? Kok gak ikut?" timpal Sakura

"yang ada nanti aku dikira kembaran sama Neji, Ino-chan. Kau tau sendiri kan rambutnya Neji juga panjang? Hahhh..." desah Tenten.

"Karin-chan gak sakit, tapi karena ia diikutsertakan lomba antar kampus, makanya gak bisa ikut makan siang." jelas Hinata

"Ohhh begitu, baiklah." jawab Sakura.

"Iya juga ya? yang ada nanti Neji dikira cewek. Hehehe... Gomen..gomen..." kekeh Ino, Sakura yang mendengarnya juga ikut terkekeh. mereka berempat pun akhirnya melanjutkan makan siang di sambil dengan acara mengobrol. di saat yang bersamaan terlihat pria berambut perak dengan tatanan klimis dan belah pinggir, berjalan mencari meja kosong untuk ia makan siang. Pria itu tak sendiri tetapi di temani empat gadis sekaligus, dan tiga sahabatnya. Sakura yang tak sengaja melihatnya sedikit mengeluh saat mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Aku heran, hari ini masih ada cowok yang dandanan culun seperti itu. dan ada juga ya, cewek yang mau berteman sama dia?" celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba membuat teman-temannya sedikit heran.

"Siapa sih Sakura yang kamu maksud?" tanya Ino heran

"Iyaa siapa sih?" timpal Hinata dan Tenten serempak

"Itu...arah jam 2 Ino, Hinata, Tenten..lihat saja dia gak modis sama sekali, rambutnya di klimis dan belah pinggir, pakai kacamata pantat botol, gigi di beri behel atas bawah. kemeja yang dipakai kotak-kotak dipadu dengan jeans biasa? gak banget kan?" jelas Sakura, langsung saja Ino dan kedua teman yang lain menoleh sesuai arahan yang diberitahu Sakura.

"Iya, itu sudah ketinggalan jaman banget. Tapi, di sebelahnya itukan bukannya kakaknya si kembar Uchiha?" ucap Ino sedikit terkejut

"HAH? Masa sih pig, itu kakaknya si kembar? Maksudmu Itachi-nii?" balas Sakura yang juga ikut heran.

"Iya Forehead, apa kau tak melihatnya? Itu sangat jelas Itachi-nii dan juga sepupunya Obito." jelas Ino

"Kok mereka, mau-maunya sih bergaul dengan tu cowok culun? Ketinggalan jaman lagi? Haduhhh make me ill feel." dengus Sakura.

"Ya, berarti dia sama-sama senior dong tu cowok. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa denganmu Sakura? Kok langsung ill feel gitu? Emang kalian berdua pernah bertemu?" sahut Tenten

"Tadi pagi, sebelum ku masuk kelas, ku gak sengaja tabrakan sama tu cowok. pake acara ketemu lagi di kantin" celetuk Sakura

"Hati-hati loh, mulutmu harimaumu Sakura-chan. Kalo gak berhati-hati bisa jadi kamu nanti bakal jatuh cinta sama tu cowok senior." ujar Ino

"Ieuhhhh... Gak akan, ku gak mau. Enak saja jatuh cinta? Apalagi sama tuh cowok." dengus Sakura

"Hehehe... Kita simpan perkataanmu ya, Sakura-chan." goda Ino

"Terserah kalian saja. Aku tak perduli, mau sampai kapanpun juga, ku gak akan pernah." ketus Sakura

"Tapi, bukannya itu Shizune-senpai?! yang terkenal, selain mahasiswi dia kan juga Idol." ucap Hinata yang baru memperhatikan

"Maksudmu Idol yang lagi Hits itu, yang dia bawain lagu dengan judul "Smiling Down"?" timpal Tenten

"Iyaaa...yang itu Tenten, dan itu ada Anko Mitarashi atlet renang, lalu Iruka senpai pembalap motocross, Ino-chan itu kan model favorit kamu, Mei Terumi senpai. Hwaaa ada Akane senpai atlet lari. Mereka orang-orang ternama semua, yang berada di meja itu." jelas Hinata yang membuat Sakura sedikit membelalakkan matanya karena kaget mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Hahhh...serius kamu Hinata? Orang-orang terkenal semua itu? Hebat juga ternyata dia bisa berteman sama orang-orang terkenal." ujar Sakura

"Well, iya kamu benar Sakura." timpal Ino

"Dan Sakura pasti gak tahu, orang yang kamu bilang culun itu adalah seorang Bussinesman? Don't Judge the Cover, tapi lihatlah siapa dia sebenarnya." ucap Hinata kembali

"Bussinesman? Are you seriously Hinata, tapi tetap saja tak akan merubah pandanganku." jawab Sakura

"Iyaa sih tapi aku kan hanya memberitahu saja." ucap Hinata

"Tapi, darimana kamu tahu itu semua Hinata?" tanya Ino

"Anooo...aku kan ikut BEM kampus ini, hehe" jawab Hinata yang sontak membuat mereka bertiga terkejut.

"HAH?!" ucap mereka serentak dengan kaget. Alhasil Hinata hanya menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak gatal sembari memasang wajah senyuman sedikit aneh. Ino, Sakura dan Tenten pun masih sedikit terperangah dan berakhir mereka berempat melanjutkan sisa makan siangnya.

 **» Hanya Settingan (?) «**

Pemuda bersurai perak dengan model non kekinian itu sedang terkekeh dengan para sahabatnya, Itachi, Obito, Iruka, Mei, Shizune, Anko, dan Akane. Sambil makan siang, Kakashi sempat membuat lelucon untuk Itachi.

"Itachi, kau tau perbedaan dirimu dengan nasi kepal?" ujar Kakashi

"ahhh gampang, kalau nasi kepal kan enak dimakan, kalau aku enak dipandang huahahahahag" tawa itachi yang mendapat pukulan di punggung oleh Obito

"sialan kau Itachi, enak dipandang dari mana? Dari sudut kampus mungkin hahaha.." kekeh Obito

"enak saja, kau pikir aku ini adalah dirimu yang sering berada di pojokkan dan melakukan hal mesum dengan Rin-chan." Balas Itachi

"Skak-mat kau obito, kau sekarang ketahuan ya.." ledek Mei

"sial, kau Itachi. Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya? Padahal aku sudah menyumpal mulut Rin haha.. dasar tukang intip sama saja dengan Kakashi." Dengus Obito

"cih.. aku tak sehina Itachi yang melakukan pengintipan seperti itu, ya kan Iruka?" ujar Kakashi

"yup, memang tak sehina itu suka mengintip tapi kau lebih hina dari Obito yang suka memijat-mijat bukit kembarnya Mei BWAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Iruka pecah membuat Mei yang langsung memerah di kedua pipinya.

"si-sialan kau Iruka, kau pasti sama seperti itachi?" ketus mei

"hahahaha.. waktu itu aku tak sengaja melihat kalian berdua di toilet yang tak terpakai." Jelas Iruka

"eee~eeettooo.. dasar Iruka sama saja. Tapi aku hanya meremasnya tidak lebih dari itu" Desah dan ujar Kakashi.

"tapi tetap saja mesum." Ucap Itachi

"kalian berempat sama saja, mesum. Itachi juga pernah membuat kissmark di leherku." Sahut Shizune

"habis kau menggoda, Shizune hehehe.." kekeh Itachi

"terserah kau saja, Itachi." Balas Shizune

Dan mereka semua terkekeh dengan obrolan yang semakin sensitif, selesai makan siang mereka kembali untuk melanjutkan kelas mata kuliah berikutnya. Mereka berpisah dari kantin dan mulai berpencar. Kakashi tak kembali ke kelas ia memilih menuju ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku pinjamannya kemarin, sampainya di perpus dirinya mengembalikan. Lalu setelah itu Kakashi berjalan menuju rak-rak perpustakaan dan hendak meminjam buku yang lain. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia mencari buku, akhirnya Kakashi kembali meminjam buku untuk tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Di saat ia keluar, tanpa disengaja ia bertemu kembali dengan Sakura.

"hey, kau yang tadi pagi." Ucap Kakashi menyapa

"tak usah menyapaku, dasar culun. Pergi kau, aku tak mau melihatmu." Dengus Sakura yang berlenggang pergi hendak meninggalkan Kakashi, tapi sebelum Sakura pergi sepatu heelsnya tiba-tiba sedikit patah dan Sakura oleng dari jalannya, dalam sekejap dirinya di tolong oleh Kakashi. Kakashi tanpa sengaja memegang pinggul Sakura supaya tidak jatuh, dan mereka saling bertatapan lama.

'kalau dari dekat ini anak cantik juga sih, menggemaskan. Rasanya ingin mencubit kedua pipi gembilnya itu.' Batin Kakashi

'kalau dari dekat senior culun ini, memiliki mata yang berbeda. Hitam dan merah, itu sangat jarang sekali terjadi, andai saja kalau dia tidak culun mungkin sudah ku gebet kali.' Inner Sakura mengatakan. Dan akhirnya Sakura tersadar lalu mendorong Kakashi dengan kasar.

"Ahrrgghhh~ sialan.. kau berani menyentuhku, ku peringati ya! Kau itu cowok tak berlevel denganku. Jadi pergi jauh-jauh sana. Ihhhh gak usah sok care sama ku. Paham!" dengus Sakura, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Ck, memang benar-benar gadis galak, gak beda jauh sama Mei yang ahahahaha… tapi bakal menarik kayaknya nanti malam, lihat saja kau pasti akan terkejut." Kekeh Kakashi ia pun berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut mengikuti kuliah selanjutnya.

 **» Hanya Settingan (?) «**

Jam kuliah telah berakhir sekarang, tepat pukul 3 sore semua keluar dari kampus dan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Kakashi yang berjalan dengan santai menuju mobil ferrari miliknya tanpa disengaja ia bertemu dengan Sakura yang ternyata memarkirkan mobil mini coopernya tepat di samping ferrari milik Kakashi.

"Yo!" sapa Kakashi ke Sakura

"kau lagi! Harus berapa kali aku akan bertemu denganmu, uhhhh~ menyebalkan." Dengus Sakura

"kau kesal kepadaku? Memang apa salahku?" tanya Kakashi heran dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"First, salahmu adalah menabrakku tadi pagi, kedua penampilanmu itu gak masuk ke dalam daftarku, ketiga…. Kau itu menyebalkan! Hari ini aku selalu bertemu denganmu, dan ini menyebalkan, ini hari burukku." Ucap Sakura menjelaskan

"Ohhh~ begitu, kalo gitu Maaf..Maaf.. ya, sudah aku duluan byee.. Sakura-chan" balas Kakashi yang tersenyum ia pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menancap gas untuk segera pulang.

"Arrghhhh~ menyebalkan! Shit..shit..sialan.. huhh semoga hari ini tidak terlalu buruk. Hanya di kampus aja Kamisama." Ketus Sakura ia pun juga langsung tancap Gas dan pulang ke rumah.

 **» Hanya Settingan (?) «**

Waktu terus berputar dan sampailah sekarang, malam sudah tiba. Sakura saat ini sudah berada di rumah dan sedang berdandan senatural mungkin, untuk acara makan malam bersama calon ayahnya yang baru. Ya, malam ini ia dan ibunya ada acara makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran ternama kota Konoha. Setelah Sakura memakai dress berwarna pink dengan tali yang melingkar di leher, lalu Sakura memakai heels 7cm miliknya berwarna peach, perpaduan yang sangat pas, tak lupa tas clutch miliknya ia bawa. Segera saja Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke bawah, ia menghampiri ibunya. Tsunade malam ini sangat cantik dengan dress warna jade dan rambutnya ia gerai menutupi punggungnya, dengan heels 9cm miliknya. Akhirnya Sakura dan Tsunade berangkat ke restoran Steak 'n' Bar menggunakan mobil limosin berwarna putih. Mereka pun sudah berangkat ke tempat tujuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura dan Tsunade akhirnya telah sampai tujuan di Steak 'n' Bar resto, mereka berdua mulai memasuki restoran tersebut. Tak ayal juga banyak para tamu yang memperhatikan keduanya, apalagi para tamu laki-laki yang matanya tertuju kepada Tsunade. Tsunade pun mencari-cari sosok berambut perak, akhirnya Tsunade bertemu dengan Sakumo. teman sesama actor dan juga sebagai calon suami.

"Hai Tsunade, wahh malam ini kau cantik saja. Mana anakmu?" ujar dan tanya Sakumo

"kau bisa saja, Sakumo-san. Uhmm itu dia di sebelahku, lalu mana anakmu Kakashi?" jawab dan tanya Tsunade ke Sakumo

"dia sedang ke toilet, kau tahu kan sepertinya dia gugup mau bertemu dengan calon ibunya itu. Hehehe… ahhh, anakmu Sakura ini sama denganmu ya. Dia cantik sekali malam ini." ucap Sakumo

"kau ini benar-benar ya… Sakura ini kenalkan paman Sakumo." ujar Tsunade terkekeh pelan dan memanggil Sakura untuk berkenalan. Tsunade pun duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan.

"ahhh iyaaa… Sakura, Haruno Sakura paman." ucap Sakura dan bersalaman dengan Sakumo

"Sakumo, Hatake Sakumo. ayo nak duduklah, nanti calon kakakmu akan datang." ujar Sakumo

"iya paman, memangnya dia dimana?" ucap dan tanya Sakura dengan diiringi duduk di sebelah ibunya. tak lama Sakura duduk, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas clutch miliknya dan mulai memainkan I-phone kesayangannya itu. Lalu, datang seseorang dengan memakai jas abu-abu yang warnanya hampir menyerupai dengan rambut peraknya yang ditata rapi sebelah kiri, pemuda ini pun menyapa ayahnya untuk segera memulai acara makan malam.

"Ehem… Otou-san bisa kita mulai." ujar Kakashi sedikit berdehem

"tentu saja nak, Tsunade kau sudah mengenal anakku kan? Dan Sakura kenalkan ini Hatake Kakashi anak paman Sakumo dan juga nantinya sebagai calon kakakmu." tanya dan ucap Sakumo.

"jelas aku sudah mengenalnya Sakumo-san, Kakashi kau itu semakin keren ya. Dan malam ini kau sangat tampan seperti ayahmu." ucap Tsunade mengagumi

"bibi Tsunade bisa saja, aku kan biasa saja masih tampanan Otou-san daripada aku. Nah, Sakura-chan kau tak mau mengenalkan dirimu?" ucap dan tanya Kakashi. Sakura yang mendengarpujian ibunya sedikit berpikir bahwa calon kakaknya ini tampan, tetapi di saat Sakura mendengar suara yang sepertinya tak asing bagi dirinya. Sakura langsung menegakkan wajahnya, mengalihkan pandangan dari I-phone miliknya dan ia pun menatap Kakashi. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika mengetahui Kakashi adalah calon Kakaknya. Ia tidak mengetahui nama orang yang tadi pagi, tapi ia mampu merekam semua kejadian tadi pagi.

"Ka-Ka-Kau! Kenapa kau disini!" pekik Sakura dengan membelalakkan matanya.

"kenapa? Tentu saja makan malam bersama calon ibuku dan juga calon adikku sekarang. Juga sekalian merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke 20th. Memang ada yang salah?" jelas Kakashi santai

"Mommy,mommy gak bercanda kan? Paman Sakumo gak bercanda juga kan? ka-ka-kalau dia adalah calon kakakku maksudku kakak tiriku?" ucap Sakura yang terbata-bata karena terkejut

"tentu saja sayang, dia ini nanti jadi kakakmu, dan ini anaknya paman Sakumo." ucap ibunya lembut

"ya, ini anak paman Sakura. Namanya Kakashi dia keren kan sama seperti paman?" ujar Sakumo

"gak mungkin! Ahrrrghhh.. yang benar saja? Lihat dandanannya begitu uhhh ketinggalan jaman, culun dan gak modern. Aku pikir anak paman itu keren dan ganteng? Ini 180 derajat sangat terbalik." Celetuk Sakura asal

"Sakura, kau ini bicara apasih? Walaupun Kakashi memakai kacamata dan giginya di kasih behel, seperti itu tak ada masalah, kenapa denganmu Sakura?" ucap ibunya sedikit kaget atas ucapan Sakura

"ahhhrgghh… terserah mommy saja, aku tetap menyetujui tapi tak aka mengakui, huh.." dengus Sakura memalingkan wajah

"ahhh~ sudahlah Tsunade biarkan saja Sakura lebih baik kita lanjutkan acara makan malam ini." sanggah Sakumo dan ia pun memulai acara makan malam sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Kakashi. walaupun hanya dihadiri dua orang saja itu tak masalah bagi diri Kakashi karena mungkin saat ini teman-temannya sedang ada pekerjaan. Sakumo memanggil pelayan dan menyuruh membawakan cake orange choconya ke meja, ia pun menyalakan lilin berangka 20 di cake tersebut.

"nah, Kakashi ayo buat make a wish." ucap ayahnya

"iya Otou-san." ujar Kakashi, dan ia pun memulai membuat sebuah make a wish dengan mata terpejam lalu kedua tangannya seperti berdoa.

'Tuhan, aku hanya meminta satu permohonan saja. Kirimkan aku jodoh yang terbaik, dan aku akan menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Dan menerima aku apa adanya, sampai aku menikahinya.' Batin Kakashi lalu matanya terbuka dan meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka 20 itu.

"Happy Birthday nak, nahhh..nahh Sakura kau tak mau mengucapkan sesuatu untuk Kakakmu?" ucap Tsunade

"hn… Happy Birthday semoga tuhan memberkatimu." ujar Sakura seikit ketus

"Happy Birthday Kakashi, semoga kau mendapat jodoh yang kau inginkan hehe.. ini kado untukmu. Ini dari ayah juga bibi, bibi yang memilihkannya untukmu." ucap Sakumo lalu memberikan kotak kado yang cukup lumayan besar

"whoaaa.. apa ini Otou-san? Aku buka ya?" tanya Kakashi dan hanya sebuah anggukan dari Sakumo juga Tsunade. Kakashi pun membuka kado tersebut, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat isinya.

"Wahhhh…. Avengers: Age of Ultron Action Figure? Ini kan limited edition otou-san, Obaa-san?" ucap Kakashi terkejut ketika mengetahui isinya.

"tentu, itu bibi langsung memesannya dari toko yang menjualnya, kebetulan sekali action figure tersebut masih ada dua lagi. Ya, sudah bibi dan ayahmu membelikannya untuk ulang tahunmu." Jelas Tsunade.

"Sankyuuu~ Otou-san, Obaa-san." ucap Kakashi senang

"seperti anak kecil saja." dengus Sakura saat melihatnya

"Hn, justru ini yang disebut sebuah keasyikan Sakura-chan. Lalu, kau sendiri tak mau memberikan sebuah kado untukku?" jawab dan tanya Kakashi ke Sakura

"hmm.. buat apa? Aku juga tak punya kado untukmu." jawab Sakura malas

"Sakura, bukannya tadi kau bawa sesuatu ya? Kotak kecil tadi?" ujar Tsunade

"kotak kecil mana mommy? Aku gak bawa apa-apa." Ketusnya

"ini apa?" ucap Tsunade yng sudah mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru.

"ihhhh…Sakura gak pernah bawa itu mommy." kesal Sakura

"ahhh.. Sakura kamu pakai mengelak, ini Kakashi dari Sakura-chan untukmu." ujar Tsunade memberikan kotak berwarna biru itu kepada Kakashi

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. Hmmm… wahh sebuah jam tangan? Kau mengerti sekali kesukaan Nii-chanmu ini hehe.." kekeh Kakashi

"nii-chan? Jangan bermimpi" dengus Sakura ia pun kembali diam dan kesal saat ini.

"ohh~ sepertinya ada yang marah baiklah, tapi sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Sakura-chan." ucap Kakashi senang dan ia segera memakai jam dari kadonya itu. Acara pun dilanjutkan dengan makan malam, dari hidangan pembuka sampai hidangan utama dan terakhir hidangan penutup, mereka makan bersama disambil sesekali candaan-candaan yang keluar dari brolan Tsunade dan Sakumo, Kakashi hanya mendengarkan saja sesekali ia ikut menimpali, sedangkan Sakura sedari tadi hanya makan dalam diam, dirinya tak begitu senang dengan acara malam ini rasanya ingin sekali ia cepat-cepat pulang. Setelah acara makan malam selesai Tsunade dan Sakura berpamitan, dan diantar oleh Sakumo juga Kakashi sampai lobby restoran. Sampainya di depan mereka berpisah dan pulang ke rumah. Sakura masih terdiam saja tak ada obrolan sama sekali apalagi dengan ibunya, sampai ia pulang. Sampainya di rumah tanpa pamitan selamat malam ia langsung menuju ke dalam kamarnya, mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Sakura sedikit berteriak karena kekesalannya hari ini juga.

"Arghhhh…. menyebalkan… menyebalkan…menyebalkan, kenapa dia yang harus jadi kakak tiriku! Awas saja kalau ibuku dan ayahmu sudah menikah, aku akan membuatmu jera mungkin. Lalu, aku bakal membuat dia kesal. Belum tau ya, Sakura Haruno hehehe.. atau aku melakukan sesuatu, tentu saja biar dia membenciku. Atau aku tak akan menganggap dirinya sebagai kakakku! Ya, begitu lebih baik." ketus Sakura ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya dan mulai memaksakan untuk tertidur untuk kuliah esok harinya. Sedangkan dari luar kamar Sakura, ibunya hanya terkekeh pelan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"rencana awal sukses, tunggu selanjutnya Sakura. Tapi, maafkan mommy sayang. Ini jalan satu-satunya untukmu juga Kakashi." gumam ibunya yang sudah berada di dalam kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malam minna (9o3o)9, maaf ya yang ini baru update… hahahah**

 **Dan thanks buat reviews yang sudah nyangkut di FFn-ku ya walaupun ada enak dan gak enaknya makluminlah saya-kan Author baru, lagian itu nulis di BB.. belom lagi BB-nya lemot ini serius bukan alasan, makanya bnyak typo kemana-mana.. aku mohon…. Maafkan auth- river yaaaaaaa (^3^')a maaffff…maaafffffff *berojigi***

 **Okay.. thanks to: mrs. Hatake15kakashi, Ade854, che-sii, gin-chan, hasashi heika, dan silentreaders atas reviews yang nemplok. Hehehe.. gak bisa ngejawab, itu baru awal.. hahhh ya sudah ini lanjutannya, met baca ya..**

 **-mrs. Hatake15kakashi: baru awal segitu dulu, tu juga ngetik buru2 + lemot + ikut acara jalan sehat :3**

 **-ade854: pastinyaaaa pastiii diusahakan update kalo lagi gak sibuk :p**

 **-Che-sii: iyaa update kalo pas ada paketannya :v**

 **-gin-chan: makasih sarannya… makasihhh tapi itu beneran saya buru2+lemot maklum BB second. Hmmm *msih untung ada BB buat ngetik***

 **-hasashi heika: maaf tebakan anda salah… huahahahagz… #tawalaknat #dijitak**

 **Okay segitu dulu readers! Byeeeeeee minaa~ sekali lagiiii Sankyuuu and Sorry~ #kaburpakealkalin #plakkk**

 **Ohhh yaaa yg terakhir saya mau Ucapin buat My beloved #dijitak sakura**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKASHI HATAKE... OMEDATOUUU! :* :***

 **#digeretSakura #kaburrrlagipakesepedarodatiga #bletakkk**


	3. Metamorforsa?

• **Hanya Settingan (?) •**

.

.

 **Disclaimer to: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **Pairing: KakaSaku (Kakashi x Sakura)**

 **Cast: Sakumo, Tsunade, Ino, D.L.L**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated: M (for Lemon and Lime and another)**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, AU, DLDR, Alur sedikit cepat, all of them :v**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **(Don't like Don't Read!)**

•

 **Auth River pan udah bilang, ni Fic NOT TO 18- (Under 18), TAPI BUAT 18+ (plus+) kalo masih nekat, semua ditanggung masing2 bukan sama Auth River**

 **#evilgrin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu sejak makan malam itu terjadi, makan malam yang membuat Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Ibunya akan menikah lagi dengan seorang actor yang notabenenya memiliki seorang anak yang dibenci Sakura. Anak itu adalah seniornya yang culun dan ketinggalan jaman, memakai kacamata tebal, gigi yang dibehel, dan rambut diberi gel lalu dibuat klimis. Membuat Sakura yang melihatnya sangat ill feel saat ini.

"Hahhhh… kenapa Tuhan harus memberikan takdir semacam ini?" desah Sakura pelan di saat ia sedang berada di dalam bilik toilet.

"Sakura-chan, kau dimana?" teriak suara perempuan yang dapat dipasstikan Sakura itu adalah suara sahabatnya.

"Ino-pig! Aku di dalam, jangan teriak-teriak. Kau pikir ini tempat apa?" sahut Sakura dari salah satu bilik toilet.

"Maaf, habisnya kau lama sekali. Ayo, perutku sudah lapar. Kau ngapain sih di dalam? Apa kau sedang datang bulan atau sakit perut?" ujar dan tanya Ino

"aku hanya buang air kecil, ino. Jadi jangan berisik huhhh…" dengus Sakura ia pun menyelesaikan buang air kecilnya, lalu merapikan pakaiannya kembali. setelah selesai Sakura dari bilik toilet, dan menemukan Ino masih sibuk berdandan.

"kau sendiri ngapain disini pig? Kok, masih memakai make-up?" selidik Sakura

"ahhh.. iya aku kan hanya memperbaiki make-up saja sebentar, Forehead. Kau tahu kan aku harus tampil cantik? Apalagi kalau nanti ada si kembar Uchiha?" jawabnya santai

"hahhh.. kau itu selalu saja, tak akan bisa lepas dari tatapannya Sai." keluh Sakura

"Maklum dan wajar saja Sakura-chan, aku ini wanita yang perfect, apalagi urusan make-up? Aku tak akan bisa meninggalkannya sebentar." ujar Ino sambil memoleskan lipgloss di bibirnya

"Kau dan Karin sama saja ya, sama-sama penggemar Uchiha. Sekarang, malah dirimu yang lama. Tadi, kau menyuruhku cepat-cepat." balas Sakura sedikit mendengus

"Maaf… maaf kalau begitu Forehead hehehe" kekeh Ino

Tak lama Ino memakai make-up, Sakura pun juga memoles lipglossnya. terdengar suara aneh dan samar-samar, suara itu keluar dari sebelah toilet. Lalu, suara itu mirip seperti suara desahan seorang wanita yang sedang melakukan sesuatu. Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa mengerutkan kedua alis mereka saat menatap kaca. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh ke arah Ini, begitupula dengan Ino menatap Sakura.

"Pig.. apa kau mendengarkan sesuatu?" ucap Sakura heran

"iya Forehead, aku mendengarnya, suara itu seperti dari luar tapi itu sedikit jelas." balas Ino

"uhmm.. itu suara wanita asli atau ilusi atau suara hantu ya?" tanya Sakura

"mana aku tahu Sakura-chan, aku saja sedari tadi disini bersamamu. kau ini bagaimana sih" ucap Ino sedikit mendengus

"ahhh… maaf, hehe. apa kita selidiki saja?" ujar Sakura yang mulai penasaran

"apa? kau tidak bercanda kan forehead…?" ujar Ino yang terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura yang aneh.

"tidak, dan lagi aku sebenarnya penasaran, itu suara hantu atau orang asli Pig. Ayoo…" ucap Sakura yang sudah menyudahi make-upnya lalu menarik tangan Ino

"i-iy-iya ta-ta-tapi kalau itu suara hantu gimana?" balas Ino dan membereskan alat-alat make-upnya juga lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"kenapa? Apa kau takut? Sudahlah ayo, lagian bukan penampakan juga. Gak usah jadi penakut Pig." sahut Sakura

"iya baiklah, huh.. kau ini benar-benar aneh, dasar forehead." dengus Ino dan mengikuti Sakura untuk mencari asal suara tersebut.

Sakura dan Ino pun akhirnya keluar dari toilet, dan mulai bergerak mencari-cari asal suara yang tadi, tak sengaja mereka dengar dari dalam toilet. Setelah mereka mencari asal suara itu, ternyata suara desahan seorang wanita tersebut semakin jelas, Sakura dan Ino masih berjalan dengan mengendap-endap dan mulai mendekati ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan toilet, ruangan itu sebenarnya toilet yang sudah tak terpakai, nampak dari lantainya yang sangat kotor. Sakura berjalan terlebih dahulu ia maju ke depan, lalu membuka pintu itu secara perlahan diikuti oleh Ino di belakangnya, Sakura sedikit mengintip dari sana dan nampak sepasang manusia dengan berbeda jenis kelamin sedang melakukan hal yang menurut Sakura itu sangat mengagetkan. Ino yang berada di belakang Sakura ikut mengintip dan menutup mulutnya, karena dirinya juga ikut terkejut dengan hal 'mesum' yang dilakukan sepasang manusia tersebut. Sakura yang semakin penasaran ia mulai menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat sosok si pria dan juga wanita tersebut.

"Kyaaaaa~ uhnmmhhh Kashi, pelan-pelan, kau bisa membuatku lecet." dengus wanita yang sedang menghadap wastafel, sambil memegang kedua sisi wastafel tersebut.

"iya mei, kau berisik. aku sudah memelankan temponya. tapi sekali lagi, kau ini benar-benar bisa memanjakan diriku. Hehehe…" kekeh pria di belakang wanita itu, dia menghujam sang wanita dari belakang.

"iya, aku tahu tapi setidaknya kau kan bisa memelankannya, ahhmmhh~ ssshhhh~ urhhh~ punyamu itu sepertinya semakin besar." ucap wanita bersurai cokelat dengan mendesah nikmat merasakan hujaman yang diberikan pria di belakangnya.

"tentu saja, aku kan pemuas, hehe… memangnya Itachi? Atau Iruka?" sahut pria itu.

"kau ini, selalu saja begitu Kakashi.. hmm ahhhnnn~ uhmmhhh leb-leb-lebih cepat uhhh~ Kakashi ahhhkkk ssshhh~" desis Mei yang sudah diselimuti racauan kenikmatan, Kakashi pun menarik mei dan melumat bibir mei dengan sedikit kasar.

"alhmhhh~ ulhmmhhh~ kalo begini kau tak akan berisik ahlmhh~ slurpphh~" Kakashi melumat dan dibalas oleh Mei, mereka saling bertukar saliva, Kakashi juga masih menghujam miliknya sampai Mei klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

"Gakkhh~ ssshhh~ Kakashi… uhmhhh alhmmhh~" desah Mei ia melepas lumatan dari Kakashi

"sepertinya sudah cukup, kau sudah klimaks Mei hehehe.." kekeh Kakashi ia pun mencabut miliknya dari lubang kewanitaan Mei

"shhhh~ tapi kau belum klimaks Kakashi, hehe sekarang gantian aku." Ucapnya menggoda

"kau mau melakukan itu? Maksudku blow job hehe.." kekeh Kakashi

"iya, memamng kau saja yang bisa memuaskanku?" ucap Mei dengan sexy

"Mei, tapi ini kan kampus, ayolah aku tak mau ini sudah cukup." Ujar Kakashi yang membersihkan miliknya dengan handuk basah.

"kalau begitu, lain kali saja di apartmentmu?" ujar Mei dengan mengerlingkan matanya

"jika aku tak sibuk Mei, hehehe…" jawab Kakashi terkekeh dan membenarkan pakaiannya

Sakura dan Ino yang tadi mengintip mereka langsung kabur dari tempat tersebut, tanpa sengaja Sakura menendang tong sampah yang dapat mengejutkan Kakashi dan Mei di dalam.

"Siapa itu?" sahut Kakashi menyelidik

"paling juga tikus atau kucing, Kakashi. Sudah ya, aku mau ke kantin byee Kakashi. Nanti telepon saja, kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu." Sahut Mei yang sudah rapi ia pun keluar dari toilet tak terpakai tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

"yo! Mei byee.. hahhh baiklah, waktunya ke perpustakaan oh sebelum itu sedikit parfum sepertinya." gumam Kakashi ia menyemprotkan parfum yang ia keluarkan dari ransel dan memakainya, setelah rapi kembali dengan rambut klimisnya ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menuju perpustakaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **» Hanya Settingan (?) «**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura dan Ino pun berhenti dari larinya. mereka sudah seperti dikejar-kejar layaknya seorang pencuri. nafas mereka berdua masih tersengal-sengal, lalu, Sakura dan Ino juga sudah nampak kelelahan. Ini benar-benar gila, mereka berdua tadi sangat penasaran dengan suara yang berada tak jauh dari toilet. Ketika mereka penasaran dan berani mencari asal suara tersebut, yang mereka temukan adalah perbuatan mesum yang dilakukan oleh seniornya. Ino benar-benar di buat kaget saat mengetahui model favoritnya sekaligus seniornya di kampus melakukan hal 'itu' di toilet yang tak terpakai, dan belum lagi Ino melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri, tak lebih dari Sakura yang lebih terkejut, mengetahui calon kakaknya itu yang sudah melakukan hal 'mesum' itu benar-benar di luar kepala Sakura, dia pikir Kakashi adalah orang culun dan pendiam ternyata dibalik itu semua hanyalah sebuah jubah palsu.

"Ini hahhh…hahhh benar..hahh benar-benar gila, apa yang kita lihat tadi Ino sangat uhhh.." ujar Sakura masih terengah-engah dan dia duduk di salah satu kursi kantin.

"kau benar hahhh…hahhh.. itu gi-laa, oh my God! Apa mereka tidak bisa melakukannya di tempat yang lebih nyaman misalnya love hotel, atau apartment kek?" sahut Ino dan segera memesan dua gelas jus Strawberry.

"mungkin, mereka sudah gak tahan kali. makanya mereka berdua mengambil sembunyi-sembunyi di sana." ujar Sakura asal

"ya, setidaknya kan cari tempat yang layak Sakura-chan, aku saja dengan Sai paling tidak melakukannya di love hotel." jawab Ino yang sudah menyeruput jusnya.

"ternyata kau sudah melakukannya dengan Sai? pantas saja, kau mau rela berdandan cantik" sahut Sakura

"tentu saja, aku sudah. Jangan bilang kau belum melakukannya? Padahal ada Sasori, Gaara juga Menma yang menyukai dirimu Sakura-chan?" celetuk Ino

"ehhhh~ enak saja, aku saja tak menyukai mereka. dan lagi aku akan melakukannya dengan suamiku kelak, hehehe…" kekeh Sakura yang juga menyeruput jusnya

"kelamaan kau ini? padahal sudah jelas-jelas mereka bertiga sering mengajakmu kencan dan kau menolak mereka begitu saja?" delik Ino

"kenapa Pig? Dan mereka hanya mengajak kencan itu sudah hal biasa, kencan mereka hanyalah sebuah dinner ino.. aku tak mau buru-buru memilih pacar, dan belum tentu mereka semua masuk dalam kriteriaku. Sudah aku malas membahas itu. hahhh yang aku heran hanyalah kejadian tadi, si culun itu diam-diam menghanyutkan." ujar dan celetuk Sakura

"kenapa memangnya? kau menyukai aksinya dengan Mei-san? Hihihi… ketahuan kau ya, kalau kau menyukai Kakashi-san, katanya kau tak suka cowok culun?" ledek Ino

"ihhhh si-si-sialan kau Pig, bukan itu maksudku! Yang aku maksud dia culun, tapi kelakuannya sudah minus." Jawab Sakura ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

"ahhh… bilang saja kau menyukainya, dan mengelak kalau kau membencinya. kau itu mau membohongiku, tapi mimik wajahmu tak mampu berbohong Sakura-chan hehehe…." ledek Ino kembali

"ahhhh dasar Pig, aku serius tau. Siapa juga yang suka, dan lagi buat apa aku suka dengan calon kakakku itu." Celetuk Sakura ia pun langsung menutup mulutnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya karena kecerobohannya dalam berbicara tadi.

"Ohhh… I see, ternyata dia nanti yang bakal jadi kakakmu alias anak dari calon ayah tirimu kan?" jelas Ino, dan Sakura langsung menutup mulut Ino.

"siapa? buk-bukan.. dia bukan kakakku, sudah ahh pig aku mau makan." dengus Sakura dan memesan beberapa makanan.

"uhhmm.. pake mengelak, ya sudah kalau begitu hehehe…" kekeh Ino dan ia pun memesan makan siang juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **» Hanya Settingan (?) «**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi nampak memilih-milih beberapa buku untuk materi kuliah berikutnya, terkadang dirinya malas untuk membeli buku di toko, daripada membeli dia lebih memilih pinjam di perpustakaan. sudah ada 3 buku yang ada di lengannya, Kakashi masih sibuk mencari beberapa buku lagi. disaat ia mencari buku-buku nampak seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik menepuk pundaknya.

"Kakashi…" ucapnya yang sedikit mengagetkan Kakashi, sontak saja Kakashi menjatuhkan salah satu buku tepat di atas kaki pria itu

"Ittaaaiii~ si-si-sialan kau Kakashi, kau malah menjatuhkan buku tebal ke kakiku." Dengusnya dengan mengangkat kakinya. lalu mengelus-ngelusnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit.

"Maaf, Obito hehe… habis kau mengejutkanku saja." Ucap Kakashi santai dan mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh

"tsk, tau begitu aku tak akan mengagetkanmu.. hufftt..kakiku masih sakit Baka~" ketus Obito

"hehhhn~ aku kan sudah minta maaf kepadamu Obito, salah sendiri kau mengagetkanku hehe… sudah ini perpustakaan jangan buat keributan." Ujar Kakashi ia pun beranjak dari sana dan menuju tempat peminjaman.

"iya…iya Kakashi-kun hmm…" balas Obito dan ia mengikuti langkah Kakashi yang menuju tempat peminjaman, setelah Kakashi meminjam beberapa buku untuk materi kuliahnya ia beranjak dari perpustakaan dan berjalan santai, Obito hanya bisa mengikutinya saja.

"Kau sedari tadi mengikutiku saja? Memang ada perlu apa denganku Obito?" tanya Kakashi

"ohhh…uhmm itu iya aku lupa hehe.. bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" kekehnya dan langsung menawari kakashi untuk ke kantin

"kau mau mentraktirku?" tanya Kakashi dengan alis terangkat sebelah

"uhmm… kali ini saja aku mentraktirmu Kakashi hehe.." kekehnya kembali dan berjalan santai menuju kantin

"Souka~ baiklah, kau memang yang terbaik obito haha.." ujar Kakashi diliputi tawa sedikit

"aku kan memang begitu, selalu baik dengan sahabat-sahabatku haha" balas Obito yang juga ikut tertawa kecil.

"hahaha.. baik? Aku tak salah dengarkan Obito?" celetuk Kakashi

"hey… aku serius dan kau tak salah dengar Kakashi" jawab Obito percaya diri

"baik ya? Ku pikir kau itu seseorang yang sangat pelit dan tak mau mentraktir teman-temanmu. buktinya saja, saat kumpul bersama kau sering tak mengeluakan uang. justru Itachi yang sering mentraktirmu, kalau tidak Itachi pasti aku yang mentraktirnya." jelas Kakashi. lalu, Obito langsung menutup mulut Kakashi dengan tangannya.

"hentikan ocehanmu, baka~. kau ini cerewet sekali Bakakashi. Itu juga ketidaksengajaan aku selalu ditraktir oleh Itachi, kau tahu kan Itachi terlalu royal dan suka mentraktir orang." ujar Obito

"iya..iyaa Obito hahaha.. ouhh, ketidaksengajaan ya, hmm~ begitu ya." Ujarnya santai

"ahhh sudahlah, obrol denganmu lama-lama menyebalkan." Sahut obito yang sudah ambil duduk di kantin, diikuti oleh kakashi. dan mereka berdua akhirnya melanjutkan makan siang di kantin dengan obrolan yang menjurus dengan masalah sex. Memang dasar Kakashi dan Obito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **» Hanya Settingan (?) «**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima hari setelah kejadian tersebut, Sakura nampak memikirkan hal yang ia ketahui bersama Ino. Sungguh di luar dugaan dirinya bahwa calon kakaknya itu berani melakukan hal 'itu' di toilet kampus? Dan hal tersebut adalah perilaku buruk, benar-benar tak disangka oleh Sakura. sampai saat ini ia berada di kamarnya dengan posisi tiduran dan memandang langit-langit kamar miliknya.

"akhhh~ kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal itu sih, ihhh…menyebalkan!" dengusnya sambil sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sakura pun bangundari tidurnya, daripada ia harus memikirkan kejadian seminggu lalu lebih baik sekarang dirinya bersiap-siap untuk keluar dan hangout bersama teman-temannya, mumpung weekend dan tak ada tugas yang menumpuk. Begitupula ia juga ingin mengincar sesuatu sepertinya.

"uhmm… jalan-jalan dan berburu tas branded sepertinya menyenangkan sekalian sepatu branded, uhh daripada aku harus memikirkan hal tak senonoh itu." Gumamnya yang sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai mandi, sakura langsung membuka lemarinya dan segera memilih-milih baju untuk ia pergi hangout. Sehabis berganti dengan memakai dress selutut berwarna soft pink dan rambutnya ia ikat ponytail. Tak lupa make up natural juga lipgloss cherry yang selalu ia pakai. Setelah rapi, sakura mengambil I-phone miliknya dan menelfon sahabatnya.

"halo, ino kita ketemuan di tempat biasa ya? Hubungi juga anak-anak lainnya." Ucap Sakura

"ahhh… sakura maaf hari ini aku sedang keluar dengan Sai. biasa kencan hehe… maaf ya" jawab Ino dengan permohonan maafnya.

"ya, padahal aku sudah siap-siap. Dan ingin berburu tas juga sepatu" ujarnya dengan nada sedikit mendesah, sakura langsung duduk di pinggiran ranjang miliknya.

"Gomenne Sakura, kenapa tidak daritadi kau bilang kepadaku. Tak seperti biasanya kamu seperti itu." Balas Ino

"entahlah, sepertinya pikiranku tadi sedang kacau" ucapnya

"kacau? Atau jangan-jangan kau memikirkan waktu kita memergoki kakakmu itu?" celetuk Ino

"hah.. ti..ti..tidak siapa juga yang memikirkan hal tak senonoh seperti itu? Sudah ya ino, kalau kau tak bisa, aku akan menelepon yang lain." Ujarnya yang langsung memutus sambungan secara sepihak.

 **.**

Dan berakhirlah sekarang Sakura dengan dirinya kembali merebahkan di ranjang. Ia tak habis pikir kalau sahabat-sahabatnya sedang keluar dengan berkencan, ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya untuk berpikir sejenak. Kenapa, sahabat-sahabatnya hari ini pergi masing-masing dan berkencan. Tak berapa lama Sakura langsung menepuk jidatnya sedikit keras dan ia bangkit dari ranjang kembali duduk.

"ARGHHHH~ AKU LUPA KALAU HARI INI MALAM MINGGU! SIAL! " histerisnya seketika di dalam kamar miliknya "kenapa aku bisa lupa sih, kalau hari ini, malam minggu tepatnya hari sabtu. Aku pikir hari ini adalah hari jumat." Tambahnya dengan mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi ia yang sudah berdandan rapi sejak tadi terpaksa harus pergi sendiri ke mall dengan sendirinya dan tanpa para sahabat.

"Ya, sudah.. sebaiknya aku pergi sendiri. Daripada aku mati kebosanan di rumah." Dengusnya kembali, dan sakura pun keluar dari kamarnya lalu turun ke bawah. Tak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Ia pun melenggang pergi ke luar rumah, dan kali ini Sakura tak menyetir sendiri ia menggunakan supir untuk mengantarnya. Toh, kali saja bisa ketemu seorang cowok kece di mall dan bisa di gebet mungkin. pikirnya tadi, Sakura pun berangkat ke Mall.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **» Hanya Settingan (?) «**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi yang sekarang sedang sibuk melepas kacamatanya, dan memakai lensa kontak berwarna abu-abu. Tak lupa ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan memberi colour hair spray yang sehari pakai dengan warna coklat kehitaman. Behelnya pun bisa ia lepas, nampak giginya yang rapi. dengan memakai kaos berwarna hitam dipadu dengan kemeja berwarna merah yang dibuka kancingnya, juga jeans berwarna hitam dengan robekan yang sedikit di bagian dengkulnya, tapi nampak tambalan di dalamnya. semakin memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya sangat tampan.

"Well, ya hari ini sebaiknya aku sedikit jlan-jalan dan merefreshkan pikiranku selama dua minggu ini, aku tak meliburkan diri. Dan kalau aku ajak teman-teman pasti mereka berkencan. Sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan sendiri saja." Gumamnya yang kini sudah memakai sepatu snickers berwarna merah dengan list hitam. Sangat pas dengan tampilannya sekarang, layaknya pemuda-pemuda yang sedang trend. Rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi kini sudah berwarna coklat kehitaman hasil karyanya sendiri dan tak nampak rambut aslinya yang berwarna perak.

"aku benar-benar keren, hahaha… tapi memang dari dulu aku keren sih" ucapnya yang sudah terkekeh sendiri. Tak lupa juga Kakashi tadi sudah memakai parfum pria yang bisa memikat wanita (?).

Selesai semuanya, Kakashi langsung mengambil kunci mobil _**Mazda**_ hitam miliknya. Dengan sedikit bersiul ia langsung keluar kamar dan ke bawah, setelah itu menuju parkiran rumah dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil _**Mazda**_ miliknya. Ya, Kakashi tak hanya memiliki satu mobil, tapi ia juga memiliki empat mobil, yang biasa sering gonta ganti untuk dipakai jalan-jalan maupun ke kampus. Walaupun ayahnya seorang actor, disamping itu Kakashi juga seorang pengusaha atau pebisnis succes di kancah anak muda jaman sekarang. Dengan menyungsung bisnis game juga rumah produksi music, tak luput juga ia memiliki berbagai cabang restaurant makanan khas jepang dan western. Benar-benar seorang pengusaha success, walaupun dulunya ia memulai kecil-kecilan dan sekarang bisa meraup untung mencapai puluhan juta dan ratusan juta yen. Kakashi pun langsung tancap gas menuju Mall sekaligus ia akan meneliti restaurant miliknya di salah satu mall besar di jepang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **» Hanya Settingan (?) «**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis berambut musim semi ini sudah berada di salah satu mall terbesar di jepang. Konoha City Mall, lantai yang berjumlah 27 ini termasuk jajaran mall yang mewah setelah Suna Mall dan Ame mall. Konoha Mall juga memiliki apartment di bagian belakang, dengan jaraknya 7 meter dari Mall-nya sendiri.

dan Sakura saat ini sudah berada di lantai 14, tentu saja ia sekarang sudah mulai berburu sepatu-sepatu dengan merk branded dan lokasinya berada di lantai 14, karena kalo tas-tas berada di lantai 15. Benar-benar sudah tersusun rapi di Konoha Mall sesuai dengan kebutuhan dan tak diacak seperti mall-mall yang lain.

"ini baru yang namanya hidup, akhirnya aku bisa memilih-milih sepatu juga heels yang aku inginkan. tak percuma aku menuju kesini." Gumamnya saat ini, sambil memilih sepatu terbaru yang akan dibelinya. Sakura masih sibuk dengan memilih model terbaru, tetapi hampir ia berkeliling tak menemukan sepatu yang cocok untuknya. hampir semua sudah ada di kamarnya yang tersusun rapi di lemari sepatu. Akhirnya Sakura keluar dari sana, sudah satu jam ia berkeliling rak dan mencari model terbaru, tapi ia tak menemukan satupun sesuai keinginannya. Ia pun keluar dari sana dan berpindah tempat ke toko lain, ya siapa tahu ada di toko lainnya di lantai 14 ini.

 **.**

Lagi dan lagi, gadis berambut semi ini tak menemukannya, dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 siang, hampir memasuki jam makan siang. dengan terpaksa gadis bubblegum ini merelakan apa yang diinginkannya untuk berburu, demi menuju sebuah restoran yang berada di lantai 19 dan mengisi sumber tenaganya kembali. dengan menaiki lift, Sakura bergegas masuk ke dalam dan menekan tombol angka 19. sambil menunggu ia pun berkutat dengan I-phone miliknya untuk sekalian mencari model baru yang kemungkinan akan dijual di mall ini, daripada harus bersusah payah dia beli secara online dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. menurut Sakura itu sangat sedikit menyebalkan jika ia harus beli secara online, karena ia sangat takut tak sesuai dengan yang ada di foto, yang dijual secara online.

 _ **TING!**_

Suara dentingan di lift berbunyi, tanda dirinya sudah sampai di lantai 19. Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift dan mencari sebuah restoran untuk ia bersantai sekaligus makan siang. Mencari restoran yang enak dengan sesekali matanya masih terfokus di I-phone yang ia genggam guna mencari model terbaru sepatu juga heels. Di saat matanya yang tak fokus dengan keadaan sekitar, yang ia fokuskan ke I-phone dan Sakura pun bahu kanannya tanpa sengaja tersenggol orang yang lewat, ia hampir terjatuh jika tak ditahan oleh seseorang yang sudah berada di sebelah kirinya. Memegang pinggang Sakura dan tatapan mereka tanpa sengaja saling bertemu.

"maaf, nona.. apa kau tak apa-apa?" ucap pemuda dengan wajah yang sangat tampan, garis rahangnya, hidungnya yang mancung dan warna mata yang berwarna abu-abu, lalu rambut yang menjulang melawan gravitasi dan berwarna cokelat kehitaman. Pesona yang terpancar dari pemuda ini membuat Sakura tak percaya, ia seperti bertemu oleh seorang malaikat. Wangi maskulin yang tercium membuat wanita-wanita akan bertekuk lutut kepada pemuda di hadapan sakura saat ini.

'tampan.. tampan.. dia sangat tampan, hwaaaa siapaa diaaaa.. tapi kenapa bisa? Sebentar' Inner sakura berbicara dan tatapannya masih memandang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Nona.. apa kau tak apa-apa? maaf, sepertinya anda melamunkan sesuatu?" ucap pemuda bersurai cokelat ini kepada Sakura. dan, Sakura langsung tersadarkan dari fantasinya yang sedikit err~ liar mungkin.

"ahhh… maaf.. gomennasai. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama melamunkan sesuatu, ehh~ maksudku aku terlalu banyak pikiran, hehe.." ucapnya yang sekarang mulai sedikit kikuk apalagi Sakura berada di keramaian alias di Mall.

"begitu ya? Baiklah tidak apa-apa.. ngomong-ngomong apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya tadi pandangan anda tidak sedang fokus? Terlebih lagi, tadi sedang melihat sesuatu di I-phone milik anda. Jika, aku tak menahan anda mungkin nona sudah jatuh hehe.." ucap pemuda itu yang sudah membantu Sakura berdiri dengan senyum tipisnya yang menawan

'akhhhh~ dia tersenyum, ya tuhan…. Dia sangat tampan sekali, aku mau jadi kekasihnya' kembali inner Sakura berbicara secara asal

"hello, nona.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" ujar pemuda itu kembali sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"uhm..ahh gomen..gomennasai, hehe.. ya aku baik-baik saja kok. Jadi, saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada anda tuan..?" ucap Sakura yang sedikit terputus.

"oh ya, panggil saja saya Ken, ya.. Ken Shinoda." Jawab pemuda itu santai walaupun ia juga gugup sebenarnya. 'ahahaha…Ken Shinoda ya? Hmm.. lebih baik aku mengatakannya daripada aku harus menyebutkan nama asliku Hatake Kakashi? tidak elit jika aku harus bertemu Sakura, calon adikku ini. dan jangan sampai tau kalau ini adalah aku si culun yang dibenci olehnya. setidaknya begitu' inner kakashi berbicara walaupun ia tak akan menyangka akan bertemu Sakura di sini tepatnya di Konoha Mall.

"ohh..uhmm yaa baiklah tuan Ken, ahmm maksudku Ken. Aku bernama Sakura, Sakura Haruno. salam kenal Ken" balas Sakura dengan sedikit canggung

"salam kenal, nona Haruno. uhmm, sepertinya kamu anak dari actress terkenal itukah? Tsunade Haruno bukan?" ucap Ken (Kakashi) sambil bertanya kepada Sakura

"iya, kau benar sekali. Wah, ternyata kau mengenaliku ya? Aku kira tak ada yang mengenaliku." Jawabnya yang sekarang mulai sedikit santai walaupun masih ada rasa gugup yang tak seperti biasa dengan diri Sakura sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bertemu dengan pria tampan menurut Sakura, yang sebenarnya adalah Kakashi si culun yang dibencinya ketika di kampus. Dan Sakura sama sekali tak mengetahui hal tersebut dengan penyamaran yang dilakukan Kakashi sangat perfect.

"aku tak menyangka jika bertemu dengan anak seorang actress di Mall ini. well, sepertinya kau sedang mencari sebuah restoran ya? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama sekaligus berkenalan dan menjadi sebuah pertemanan" ucapnya yang langsung disetujui Sakura

"boleh, enaknya di mana ya? Aku sudah terlalu lama tak kemari semenjak tugas-tugas kampus yang menumpuk. Apa kau punya satu restoran yang recommend?" jawab dan tanya Sakura kepada Ken

"ahmm.. iya ya aku punya satu restoran baru yang recommend di sini, restorannya sih baru dua tahun disini. tapi, masakannya enak-enak, apa kau mau mencobanya? Sakura-chan" ucap Ken yang sekarang sepertinya sudah berani menambahkan _**suffix**_ – _ **chan**_ di nama Sakura.

"hn, boleh. Kalau begitu di mana?" tanyanya balik ke Ken

'well, aku akan menunjukkan dimana restoranku, adikku hehe..' inner kakashi mulai terkekeh tanda dia akan seperti memenangkan sesuatu. "uhmm ya, ikkou~ nama restorannya _**"The White Wolf Pirates"**_ disana masakannya ada jepang juga western. Sangat cocok untuk pemuda juga pemudi dan pasangan-pasangan muda maupun tua." Jelasnya bak seorang sales

"sepertinya, Ken-kun sudah terlalu sering kesana ya? Buktinya hafal dengan restoran itu." Balas Sakura sedikit terkekeh, yang membuat Ken (Kakashi) menjadi sedikit salting. Walaupun dirinya tahu kalau sakura adalah calon adiknya, jadi mana mungkin dirinya menyukai adiknya. Tapi berbeda dengan kenyataan orangtua mereka berdua nantinya.

"iya, aku sudah terlalu sering. Mau bagaimana lagi, masakan disana enak dan tak bisa terkalahkan. Itu menurut opiniku, tapi aku tak tahu dengan Sakura-chan." Ucap Ken santai

Sakura kembali tersenyum, ia seperti tak menyangka akan bertemu pria setampan ini selain orang-orang di kampusnya layaknya Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai, Gaara dan yang lainnya. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama, menuju restoran yang dimaksud. dan tibalah mereka ke sebuah restoran dengan nuansa Pirates tetapi didominasi juga dengan berbagai bentuk seperti kerajaan Eropa. Terdapat juga lukisan-lukisan epic seperti karya _**van gogh, leonardo da vinci, rembrandt,**_ dll. Walaupun itu hanyalah lukisan tiruan bukan asli, sekedar hanya pajangan saja untuk mmpercantik tiap sudut ruangan restoran ini.

Gadis musim semi itu tak menyangka dengan interior juga desain restoran yang ia masuki dengan teman barunya ini, desainnya begitu mengesankan. Membuat pengunjung akan betah untuk sekedar minum atau nongkrong dengan keluarga atau para sahabat. Sakura tetap tak menyangka saat pertama masuk dan duduk di salah satu meja bernomor 12. Tempat yang ia duduki bersama Ken berdekatan dengan jendela kaca yang besar memperlihatkan pemandangan kota yang indah dari lantai 19. Apalagi jika makan malam, pasti akan lebih indah dibalut dengan lampu-lampu kota. Sayangnya, saat ini mereka sedang makan siang bersama. Dan baru pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dengan kejadian yang tak sengaja.

Pelayan pun datang dengan memakai pakaian ala pirates, memberikan mereka berdua buku menu. Sakura dan Ken (Kakashi) langsung memesan makan siang mereka tak butuh waktu lama mereka telah memesan makanan masing-masing, sambil menunggu Sakura membuka suara mengajak teman 'baru'nya ini menceritakan siapa dirinya dan berasal dari mana, begitu pula Ken bertanya kepada Sakura untuk cerita tentang dirinya. Dapat diakui oleh Ken jika sebenarnya ia sudah tahu siapa Sakura. Ia juga terpaksa sedikit berbohong tentang dirinya yang tinggal di Suna Apartment, dan berbagai kebohongan ia ceritakan, tak mungkin Ken atau sebut saja Kakashi menyatakan siapa dirinya. Bisa-bisa Sakura tak akan percaya kepadanya, si culun yang bermetaforsis menjadi pria tampan. Walau kenyataannya Kakashi memang tampan, haha..

"wah, benar katamu Ken. Ini sangat enak, daging wagyunya sangat empuk walau dimasak medium dan masih terasa kaldunya. Tidak seperti yang lainnya. Sepertinya, aku akan mengajak sahabat-sahabatku kemari jika sempat" ucap Sakura yang kini sudah memakan steak wagyu dengan sauce mushroom. Ia tak menyangka akan memakan hidangan seenak ini, bahkan rasanya hampir sama dengan restoran yang berada di amerika juga eropa. Yang sempat ia datangi jika liburan bersama para sahabat. Kakashi hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sakura yang sudah menyukai masakan dari restoran miliknya. Tak dipungkiri jika ia sudah bersusah payah demi restoran yang ia buka.

"benarkan? Boleh saja, dan silahkan kau ajak teman-temanmu Sakura-chan" ucap Ken (Kakashi) dengan santai sambil melahap juga steak miliknya. Sambil makan kembali mereka berdua mengobrol, dan saling tukar nomer handphone. Untungnya Kakashi memiliki dua nomer handphone tentunya. Hahaha… dasar licik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **» Hanya Settingan (?) «**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari acara mereka makan siang yang berujung akhirnya mereka menentukan untuk menonton film bersama, walau itu adalah sebuah ide tak terduga bagi keduanya. Terlebih Sakura yang benar-benar tak mengetahui siapa teman 'baru'nya yang sebenarnya ini. Sakura juga meminta untuk foto bersama, sungguh permintaan aneh bukan? Setelah menonton film bersama dan bermain di game center, sampai berakhir disini. mereka berdua telah sampai di depan rumah keluarga Haruno. rumah minimalis dengan warna peach dan soft pink, perpaduan yang sedikit unik seperti permen kapas.

"baiklah, kita sudah sampai nona Sakura hehe.." kekeh Ken. yang mobilnya sudah masuk ke halaman depan dan berada di depan pintu rumah Sakura.

"uhmm.. arigatou nee~ Ken-kun sudah mau menemani nonton dan bermain di game center hehe, ya tadi sih rencana mau berburu sepatu dan tas, tapi gak ada yang cocok. Jadi, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Sakura yang saat ini sedikit tersipu malu, ia menundukkan kepalanya nampak rona merah disana. Ken yang mengetahuinya sedikit tersenyum tipis

"kau kenapa Sakura-chan? Sebaiknya segera masuk ke dalam. Sudah pukul 8 malam, kalau kau butuh apa-apa tinggal telpon saja atau sms mungkin." ujar Ken (Kakashi) yang mulai memecahkan suasana hening saat ini. ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuh Kakashi, tapi ia menghapus rasa itu. Begitupula dengan Sakura, sepertinya gadis musim semi ini sudah merasakan perasaan yang muncul dari hatinya, dan ia mengetahui perasaan apa itu? Apalagi pria disampingnya ini adalah pria yang baru ia kenal.

"nandemo~ Ken-kun, ahmm… kalau begitu sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk hari ini." ucapnya kembali kepada Ken (Kakashi)

"souka~ baiklah, sampai jumpa di lain waktu nee~ Sakura-chan" ujar Ken yang langsung mengecup kening Sakura secara tiba-tiba membuat si empunya blushing di tempat. "ettooo~ kau tak apa-apa Sakura-chan? Apa kau sakit?" tambah Ken yang melihat rona merah di wajah Sakura.

"ti..ti..tidakkk ada.. ahhh iyaa ken-kun sampai jumpa." Jawab dan ujarnya yang kini menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit guna menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya. Sebelum Sakura meninggalkan mobil _**Mazda**_ hitam milik Ken, tanpa disengaja tangan sakura menarik kerah kaos milik Ken (Kakashi) untuk mendekat kepadanya.

 **CUP!**

Tepat dengan waktunya, entah pikiran apa yang terlewat dalam otak Sakura. Ia telah mencium bibir Ken (Kakashi). sedangkan Ken yang dicium bibirnya sedikit terkejut oleh perilaku Sakura yang menurutnya tiba-tiba itu. Ciuman itu sejenak terdiam sebentar sampai Sakura memberanikan diri mengelus pipi Ken, dan ciuman itu mulai bergerak perlahan. Lidah Sakura mulai menjilati bibir bawah milik Ken (Kakashi). Ken yang semula tak berniat entah kenapa sekarang menjadi mengikuti permainan Sakura yang sekedar sebuah ciuman di bibir. Kakashi membuka akses untuk Sakura yang mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kakashi. dicecapnya isi mulut pemuda itu. Begitu pula Kakashi yang kini juga ikut menjelajah. Mereka berdua saling menghisap, melilitkan lidah dan mencecap rasa di masing-masing mulut mereka. merasakan saliva masing-masing yang sudah sedikit keluar dari sela-sela bibir mereka.

"uhmhh.. ulhmchh..alhmchh.. slrphh" suara decakan yang keluar diantara pasangan ini. ciuman yang tadi terdiam sekarang sudah sedikit memanas, terlebih lagi mereka berdua memiringkan kepala dan saling mengubah posisi untuk mencari kenyamanan di masing-masing.

'tidak..tidak seharusnya begini, Sakura adalah calon adikku. Kenapa aku malah berciuman dengannya. Ini salah, katakan ini salah, tetapi permainannya juga lumayan.' Inner Kakashi berbicara seakan menolak apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang di dalam mobilnya dan berada di depan rumah Sakura.

Mereka berdua masih melanjutkan, sampai Sakura melepaskan ciuman tersebut untuk mengambil sisa-sisa oksigen yang tersisa dan menghirupnya.

"hahhh…hahhh..hahh… ahhh gomennn Ken-kun, apa yang sudah aku lakukan! Bakaa~ bakaaa~ Bakaaaa~" ucapnya yang sekarang menundukkan kepala dengan rona merah padam sambil memukul-mukul kepala pelan.

"hahhh..hahh..hahh… tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, aku tahu. Mungkin kau melakukannya tanpa sadar, tapi permainanmu juga lumayan" ucap Kakashi sambil terkekeh

"sekali lagi gomennasai~, kalau begitu aku permisi dan terima kasih untuk hari ini." ucap Sakura yang langsung keluar dari mobil Kakashi. dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya sedikit terbengong, ia pun menjalankan mobilnya dan kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Mungkin hanya kali ini saja. Ia tak ingin kejadian seperti ini akan dilakukannya. Pikir Kakashi yang sudah keluar dari halaman rumah Sakura dan kembali ke rumahnya.

Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya yang tadi mengintip Ken dari jendela. Setelah ia masuk, ia masih sempat mengintip dari balik jendela untuk melihat kepergian Ken yang meninggalkan rumahnya. Sakura pun berlari ke kamarnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam, ia pun merebahkan diri disana sambil tersenyum sendiri membayangkan kejadian yang sudah ia lakukan kepada pria tadi. mencium Ken tanpa sengaja, sama saja itu adalah first kissnya kepada pria yang mungkin akan menjadi pengisi hari-harinya. dan Sakura tak mengetahui pemuda bernama Ken itu adalah Kakashi yaitu calon Kakaknya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh~ akhirnya lanjut Fic 'Hanya Settingan?' sampai kesel buanget iniiiii…. Semoga ini bisa lanjut ke next chapter, Author River usahain**

 **Dan jangan buru"in ya! Karena gak bisa cepat ini yang ngetik dan blaaa…blaa… you knowlah Autho juga Manusia jadi banyak kendala juga sama otak hahahahaha #STOP**

 **Okay please silahkan di Read and Review maybe, mohon maaf jika ada typo atau sedikit aneh dengan ceritanya..**

 **Oh yaaaa minta voting dong, buat next fic sambil menunggu 'Red of The Triplets' sama yang ini, Author punya rencana buat baru tapi sedikit humor, hanya buat kebutuhan semata. Judul"nya sebagai berikut:**

 **AKATSUKI IDOL**

 **ISTI (IKATAN SUAMI TAKUT ISTRI) Konoha version**

 **K FACTOR! (KONOHA FACTOR)**

 **Sepertinya antara tiga judul itu dulu deh, kalian pilih mana? Hahaha pastinya bakal lebih greng dan bikin suasana baru juga meramaikan fic Naruto! Yeahhhh *gaje***

 **Sekian dan terima apapapun…. Byeeeee Minna! *pergi dengan shunshin***


End file.
